redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sambrook the otter
YES, IRST POST!!! Update on Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW). WINK Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:16, 15 January 2009 (UTC) re- graphic novel for tirborath, right? hmm . . . I'll have something tomorrow- a rough script for the first page or so. WTH, i'll start now! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, update on irborath. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) actually, my second! I already had an archive, thanks to Zaran. I'm busy here, as you can tell. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Whaddaya mean? She has grey fur and a white underbelly. Or, do you have a Marlfox book cover with a Marlfox on it? Like that if ye do. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Hope you enjoy! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge, this is a big'un!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:18, 16 January 2009 (UTC) i don't know how to write in Graphic novel script format, but being a screenwriter, I know how to do a movie script, so that's how I formatted it. Enjoy! If you don't understand the terminology, ask me. yeah, I cheated on the descriptions. EXT ARIEAL SHOT MOSSFLOWER WOODS A red dot can faintly be seen. The sunrise is awash in many intense and glorious colors onto the clouds; many shades of blue, orange, purples, pink, red all decorate the sky on the horizon. EXT MOSSFLOWER WOODS OUTER WALL OF ABBEY One of the gates is ajar. Superimpose: Hmm… looks like it’s going to be another crisp, beautiful autumn day. EXT REDWALL ABBEY GROUNDS BY GATEHOUSE RECORDER A window is in the wall. A middle aged squirrel maid with glasses holding a quill pen peers out dreamily. She is smiling. Superimpose: From my window I see our Abbey grounds and oh how beautiful 'tis. I watch as the dead, many-hued leaves rustle and sigh as a playful breeze sweeps them away. They are brought before the glorious morning. The sunrise is awash many intense and glorious colors onto the clouds; many shades of blue, orange, purples, pink, red all decorate the sky on this wonderful morning. INT GATEHOUSE RECORDER The squirrel maid begins writing. A faint SCRATH is heard as she puts pen to paper. Superimpose:The sun also seems to make our abbey stones become a pink-rosy hue with the walls providing a relief contrast and sense of security. Tis quite a marvelous sight to behold. I only wish I could be out there enjoying it before morning becomes alive with abbey life. But it cannot be so, I am duty bound to be our recorder. INT GREAT HALL TAPESTRY OF MARTIN THE WARRIOR The sword of Martin the Warrior hangs over the Tapestry. The pommel is red, carved in shape of a rose, and the hilt is bound with black leather. The blade,and metal holding the pommelstone in place are all the same silvery-white shade. However, the crosspiece is whiter and newer looking. Superimpose: I am fairly new at it, but I am still eager to learn all about it. I am told by the last recorder, Brother Maltirks, that the job comes with its pleasures and its problems, one of which I believe I just relayed to you. But here is where I have good news, for the last several seasons I have been working on a writing, actually more of an account of the lives of many creatures. I must give many, many thanks to the kind abbey dwellers who have told me all they know about that long off tale. I have pieced together the stories to create the tale of "Tirborath." I have just finished it and I am to share the writings to all of Redwall (and yourself). PAGE TWO INT GATEHOUSE RECORDER The maid closed the large leather bound journal. The contents look as if they had once been burned. EXT ABBEY GROUNDS We can see her closer- wearing a brown shawl over a brown habit, clutching the book close. EXT ABBEY GROUNDS DOOR TO GREAT HALL The door is open and Dibbuns are flooding out. The squirrel maid has a stern look RECORDER: Hello, what’s this? CLOSE UP DIBBUN SQUIRREL DIBBUN: Da h’abbott sented us to fetch you. He says to maka sure you h’aint fallen asleap and forgetted about e’ story! MEDIUM SHOT RECORDER SQUIRRELS RECORDER: Ah, well, I'm on my way now! PAGE THREE FULL SHOT CAVERN HOLE REDWALLERS The recorder is dragged in with her paws by the Dibbuns. CU CAVERN HOLE REDWALLERS They are all silent, waiting for the story to start. CU CAVERN HOLE RECORDER She has opened up the book. She looks over her glasses at the crowd of eager Redwallers, obviously a bit nervous. RECORDER: Fate, sorrow, love, death, hatred, war. Not too often do these things walk paw in paw, but in the time I will tell you of, they proceeded to do so. The lives I will tell you of are all intertwined by fate one way or another, living as friends and foes . . . (chuckles) Don't worry mate take as long as you need.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 18:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:10, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update on Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) A quick Q- you said that the squirrel's name was Tallborath, yet the storie's name is Tirborath- do I need to change it? Also, yo mentioned that Tallow was black furred- was that intentonal? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know I'm working on a pic of Esmeralda. But, I stink at wildcats and realistic trees so don't expect it until tomarrow. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:22, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update on [[A Coneslinger's Revenge. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Busy Sorry, if I haven't been active much, school has been keeping me busy and I'm re editing my 2 stories and writing a third one. After Januaray is over, I should be active again. Great decision of allowing Shieldmaiden to continue your story, she can write it like it was her own Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Re change away. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:03, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Tis Hollyfire Cool signature! Backgrounds fit you perfectly! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:17, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hola, udate on Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) I added something. And yes, those are all fabed Redwall weapons. Sella's is Zaran's blade, Tirbit had Orlando's Axe, Alba has Rakkety Tam's claymore (Or should I say doogy's?), Tallow has Martin's sword (wait till you see what I do with THAT!), Rivris had Finnbarr's blades (They're somewhere in the Redwall Gatehouse), And Driko has a ladle. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC) BEFORE I FORGET When you Draw Martin's sword in the GN, Make sure that in the picture when I have the recorder talking that the guard is whiter nd newer- looking on Martin's sword than the rest of the blade, but when you show a close up of it else where, make sure that the guard is grey. I'd tell you why, But It'd be a BIG giveaway . . .Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Naughty boar making the blade invincible but making the handguard ordinary silver . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) MAJOR UPDATE MTWII Two dead! Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ? "=O"? what's that supposed to mean? Or is it a smiley?Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Update Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Welcoming As I explained to Shieldmaiden, could we not put "first" etc., on people's talk pages? It trivializes the whole process. --LordTBT Talk! 17:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Yo, Sambrook, How you doing? Me bored. Can you look at Hollyfire's Tale? TY. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Do your best And i'll love it!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 19:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) a note Redwall the siege is th first 4 episodes. (Yeah, I've seen it) . . . How's the GN going? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) yes, i know, i couldn't really concentrate on it because my brother was SCREAMING IN MY EAR and he kept moving the table. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Don't Worry the knife is fine.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) have you read update fro A Tale of Two Quests cris started chapter one about to update Tirborath, MTWII, and Tagg quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Update Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:15, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Addd wot yew like you are the original author, after all. (BTW< LOrd TBT deleted the pic you made of zounzdican for the illustration for Book One. Can you re-upload it?) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) course I want to see What's it called? never mind, I'l just check the upload log. BTW, update on Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:36, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thankee Thankee thankee thankee etc. etc. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, no! It's perfect!Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!! I'm thinking about taking off the Matthias pic andletting Zounzdican run the show. What do you think? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OK How does it look? BTW, I'll be off for a second- on again ina sec unless something unexpected happens. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:01, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OK, I'm back now! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC)< Sratch that. Bedtime, grrrr. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Guess what I'm actually painted a picture of Perrit! You're probably wondering "so what's so amazing about that?" Well all of my paintings are awful but this one actually looks pretty good! I'll upload it tomorrow.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 03:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) yo, A Tale of Two Quests AWESOME!!!! read update- first chapter up. After Doomwyte it is . . . . I can't update to night, but iwill in the morning. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) The sketch is fine with me matey.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 05:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) wait a min you said Image talk:For Mauran 2.png that you dint have photoshop but to me you said you did so im confuied --Dannflow Talk! 20:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC) which is it im not sure im not sure which I have I mean I can do almost any thing the my brother can do but Ive got ps7 he has ps8--Dannflow Talk! 22:19, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Read yet? Wrote a new story, read it yet? xD Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:41, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Feedback This is diffucult.I'm only used to TSWikia and WWikia--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 19:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I still can't do codes on wikia...--BSD Consider yourself struck by an Eclipse! Will you charge me if I request a picture?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Could you draw Pinedance for me? She has blue eyes, walnut colored fur, a blue and green dress, a sling, and netting with green pinecones in it on her back. The reason why I'm asking you to do this is cause I want to see what she looks like in your style. I also asked Clockworthy to do the same thing so I'll be able to see what she looks like in 3 different styles.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) The sling is whirling above her head and she's turning to the right. You don't have to draw the weasel she's about to hit.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) re- email cjd@pipeline.com Though you could just leave a message on my archive page to keep it private, as a note. I'm sorry I haven't updated. BUsy. I'll get the next few pages done soon a I can. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) no im pritty sure its the full thing how would the diff ? can you tell me some thing that you can do in thhe full that you cant in elments I know sorry about the dely been away I have the elments on a disc so I think its the full--Dannflow Talk! 03:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ok Ive got the full thing then.... I like making nodding heads if you want me to do anyithing for u on it im just a few clicks away.--Dannflow Talk! 21:18, 26 January 2009 (UTC) SORRY! I didn't read the part of your user page about getting permission until it was too late! SO EXCUSE ME! Prard SNOW! 02:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) k sorry I flipped out... :( Prard SNOW! 02:37, 27 January 2009 (UTC) well I can see all of the sig pics, so maybe its just an east coast thing, or more localized, or if your useing something like a school computer it'll probably block all pics. Prard SNOW! 02:41, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Sig Instructions This is just too overwhelming for someone new. My recommendation is to put your instructions somewhere like here, then say something like 'Hi, if you'd like to learn how to customize your signature click here. Ask me if you have any questions!'. --LordTBT Talk! 03:16, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Books I started reading Redwall today.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 01:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I'm about half way in Redwall.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 13:46, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Fan Fics Over 90?!! Really?! Wow. Yeah, I remember the "good old days," back when it was really just me, you, TBT, Barkjon and Dannflow. Now look, it seems like we get a new user every day! And Fan Fics...all I remember was Chains, Barkjon's Story, and the Unforgivable were pretty much the only ones posted. Then you wrote Tirborath, I started Red Tide, Charie showed up and....BAM!!! 90.....*low whistle* --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:56, 29 January 2009 (UTC) hey do you want me to email you the GN script or is posting it here fine? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:22, 30 January 2009 (UTC) HI Sambrook I was wondering um... What are those two pictures at the bottom of your gallery. (Your user page pictures.)--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 14:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, Is it possible for me to use your pic of me for my avatar and if it is, how? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 02:19, 31 January 2009 (UTC) pfft U are just as good at Cyberkitty- you just have a different style of drawing. BTW, Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Taggerung Quest and A Swordmaid's Journey Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:12, 31 January 2009 (UTC) don't you "pfft" me, young man I meant every word. Still do. BTW, changed battle scene in Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW), about to update if not caught on my computer (Everyb ody thinks I'm asleep, teeheehee!) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:21, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I guess I get a new archive each month. On the 6th that'll mark me being on for 3 months. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sigs Okey, dokey, Sambrook, thanks for being here! I tried to add a picture of Verdauga, you know, . Everytime I sign my signature (check the Sandbox), the image is never with the rest of the signature! You'll see in a moment. 23:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. How do I put a background with the image: both on my signature? Sorry, Sambrook! Hollyfire the fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair Sambrook Thanks sooooooooooo much! You rock! --Hollyfire the fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair Do You... draw squirrels? I'm not a user yet but i'll probably join in the month and I want my username to be Arrowtail, a squirrel. I've already drawn her before and gotten some pretty good results, but I know you're a good artist and I wanted to know if you could come up with something. Thanks Sambrook! - the future Arrowtail That's great! thanks! I'll try to post some art soon! -Arrowtail Haha Yeah its good to see you too... in a sense hey i saw that pic you drew its great! i havent even written anything since last time i was on and im not even gonna try to read your guys stories im sure theyre great but im so far behind itll take me FOREVER LOL--Aida Otterock Talk! 01:55, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:06, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Question, compliment, and conversation Compliment: I just looked at For Zaran re-do, and my response is this. Holy-! You have come a LONG way! Compare this to your older version of this picture. Incredible, I can only imagine what it would look like with color! Question: If you handed Sambrook's Story over to Shieldmaiden, are you writing anything now, or are just the artist? Conversation: May I have your opinion on something? In 600, I have no idea if you've read it recently, but I left off with Harp screaming. Now this is going to sound strange, but cover your ears, close your eyes tightly, and yell. Not out loud, just one of those silent yells to yourself. Now that is what Harp is experiencing. How would you describe that feeling? Words fail me. Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Commet on ZA what did you write on the Zaira's Apolgue blog? Lord deleted it so I never got a chance to read it =( Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 04:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Sambrook I kind of drew a close up on one of your pictures, and I was going to put it on the site (I know I know, I will give you the credit.) --Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 02:15, 6 February 2009 (UTC) OK? So is is OK if i add some of your art work to my pictures? Update User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale PLEAASE READ !!!! Also A Swordmaid's Journey Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:52, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, Cap'n! Sambrook it is one of my best drawings you won't be disappointed!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Can you check out User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest I have a new fanfic . . . yes, another. User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Legend of Llewellyn Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:51, 10 February 2009 (UTC)